


Beautiful [W]orld

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Series: Nier Automata self-insert stuff [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Don't say I didn't warn you, F/F, Reader-Insert, Reader/A2 - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some implied relationships - Freeform, Spoilers, defintely not canon, read at you're own risk if you haven't beaten the game yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: For the record, you liked to think of yourself as a glass half full kind of person. It certainly helped when things seemed pretty bad before all this. You really couldn’t complain. You had a decent job, a nice home, a cat that didn’t completely hate your existence, you were on good terms with the neighbors. Although you did wonder if maybe you inadvertently pissed off an angry God, or Gods, and they decided to put you in this situation. Huh.





	1. Terrible first impressions? Check....

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done self-insert stories before so this is really just more of a test to see how it would work. They seem really fun so I decided to try it out for myself. More of a side project really while I mull over some ideas on 2B/6O ficlets. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> (Ps: Edited what I could, sorry if you catch something I missed)

The sound of the rain was deafening on the concrete roof of the ruin you had taken shelter in. It had started as a faint sprinkle but evolved into an outright downpour within minutes. Despite spending the last thirty minutes of searching the area it seemed that it was mostly deserted. The empty gray decaying buildings were devoid of any signs of life. Although you imagined that you might be near a military base of some sort. Overhead you spied some sort of aircraft flying by. It was difficult to make out any sort of details from where you stood when they flew by. That was almost twenty minutes ago. A cold chill ran up you’re back prompting you to pull the tattered and weathered red cloak you found peeking out under some nearby rubble tighter around. It wasn’t much but silver linings, right?

 

Huh? What was that?

 

Slowly rising to your feet, you looked out the window to investigate the sound of steel smashing against steel. Only to duck behind the wall to hide. Outside you spied two people, a boy and a girl, both dressed in rather expensive looking outfits. Certainly not meant for exploring abandoned ruins for sure. What was more concerning was the katana they were carrying, fighting a woman wielding a massive sword easily twice her size.

She was dressed quite like the other girl except her dress was complete while the latter had her skirt cut along the side. The boy held his hand out palm facing the woman with the great sword. Not even seconds later she exploded.

 

Wait…exploded?

 

Sure enough, her body was sent flying and you noticed sparks shooting out of where her left arm should be. A robot? No, there’s blood……Ah it must be an Android. Recollections of numerous sci-fi movies you watched coming to mind with that conclusion. You returned to observing the duo who now stood over the corpse. They appeared to be talking but what was more interesting was that they wore blind folds. Odd. They were close enough that you could hear what the duo were saying.

“Why would she go rogue?” It was the boy who was speaking. He looked to his female counter-part who was staring down at the corpse. “It doesn’t matter. We focus on the mission. Where was the anomaly?”

Wait, anomaly? Were they talking about you? You didn’t have time to process what they said fully because the boy was now pointing to the building you had taken shelter in. It went without saying that you should probably hide. How could you trust people who were willing to kill their own? Yeah, the pour soul ‘went rogue’ but that was a broad term we are talking about here.

Wait a minute. Where did they go? The duo had disappeared, but now you could hear footsteps down on the first floor. No doubt searching for you. By the time you managed to get across the room to one of the doorways blocked by rubble the sounds of the foot-steps were a lot closer. Luckily it looked like you could squeeze through some of the openings.

 

Just gotta put one foot here…then-

 

The pain you felt was instantaneous. Your hand slipped on a piece of rubble, a sharp edge cutting your palm. It was so sudden that you let out a cry of pain. One that you cut short quickly clamping your uninjured hand over your mouth. Silence reigned over the building as the footsteps suddenly stopped for a moment before becoming louder. They were on the floor just below and were climbing the stairs.

 

“Hello?”

 

You heard the boys voice call out. Too late, they know you’re here now.

 

“S-Stay away!”

 

It didn’t sound very confident nor very threatening, but you really couldn’t blame yourself. Ultimately you didn't really have the best day and it was certainly the most stressful. One couldn’t blame you for being mentally drained at the moment. Lacking in both confidence and strength. 

 

“We just want to talk”

 

‘Just want to talk?’ yeah right, they didn’t exactly seem like they were in the talking mood earlier. The footsteps came to a stop just outside of the door way you crawled through. Luckily by now you were now on the other side of the rubble. Or at least they were. Right before the rubble seemed to explode.

Now they were looking dead at you. The dust and debris kicked up not really seeming to bother them. Frantically looking around you noticed that you had essentially trapped yourself. Escape likely being the straight drop out the window next to you. Well at least you tried. No point in delaying the inevitable, you declared as you turned around. To say that you were surprised by what you saw would be an understatement. The white-haired woman let out a gasp before muttering something. She was visibly struggling to draw her katana but it seemed as though an unseen force was holding it in place. Preventing her from drawing the weapon. her gaze fixed on directly on you. It was difficult to make out what she said but the last part sounded like she said ‘impossible’. Whatever she was referring to was beyond your comprehension nor was it the highest on your priority list. No, the number 1 thing you were concerned about was the fact that she had an iron grip on her sheathed white katana.

 

This…might hurt. A lot.

 

The boy looked to his companion asking, “What is it, 2B?” what? Did he just- no, he couldn’t have just called his friend by a number and letter…right? What kind of name was that? Suddenly a male mechanical voice toned “Alert: Human life sign detected.”

What...was that? Floating no more than 3 feet just above the woman’s head behind her was a white rectangular box with two little arms hanging under it. A little strobe light, as far as you could tell, popped out of the front left corner of its ‘head’. A black version was floating behind the boy. The duo seemed to be in shock merely staring at you. It was difficult, but you managed to suppress the small amount of laughter that was bubbling up to the surface. Namely due in large part to the boy who’s mouth hung open. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the woman who quickly overcame her shock declaring

 

“This has to be a trick by the Machines. All the Humans are on the moon. There is no way a Human can be down here on the planet.”

 

……What?

 

It seemed like the boy was ignoring his companion, the robot…thing......that was floating behind him was projecting a screen in front of his face. On it was the image of a blond haired woman wearing a black veil with small gold diamonds running vertical down it. The veil was attached to a black metal band running along her cheekbones with a metal diamond covering her nose.

 

“9S to Operator, come in!”

 

“I read you 9S, what is it?”

 

The woman sounded professional, but you got the feeling that she was more than stressed by him contacting her. And a bit annoyed. “I’m uploading an image and data that I collected from a scan. We found a Human!”

 

Ok that’s it. Time to speak up, they needed to start making sense. Now.

 

“Alright just hold on a-”

 

You were cut off when something akin to both an explosion followed by a heavy rumbling sound cut through the air. Shaking the building violently forcing you to the ground. Before you could get your bearings a sense of weightlessness flooded your body. It would have been pleasant were it not for the impending dread that followed soon after. The floor had given out under you.

 

Lovely.

 

For the record, you liked to think of yourself as a glass half full kind of person. It certainly helped when things seemed pretty bad before all this. You really couldn’t complain. You had a decent job, a nice home, a cat that didn’t completely hate your existence, you were on good terms with the neighbors. Although you did wonder if maybe you inadvertently pissed off an angry God, or Gods, and they decided to put you in this situation. Huh. Well maybe you could ask them while on your way to the afterlife. You made a mental note just in case.

 

The first thing you registered when you regained consciousness was just how dusty it was. Debris and dust from pulverized concrete flooding your lungs causing you cough uncontrollably. Blinking rapidly, you really couldn’t see much. It was dark, but you could make out the misshapen form of various pieces of rubble. A dull throbbing coursed through your body as you struggled to move only to immediately stop when your vision whited out just before pain shot through your left leg.

 

Ok maybe moving isn’t the best idea. You concluded before suffering another bout of heavy coughing.

 

“Dammit! We need to find her!”

 

“You two search over there! MOVE!”

 

It was hard to hear the muffled shouting but….it sounded relatively far. Were they searching for you? Regardless you weren’t exactly presented a lot of options. “H-Help! Ove-” You’re cry for help was cut short when you began to cough again as the rubble you were trapped under shifted, sending another cloud of dust to rain down over you.

 

Mental note: Tell the people who built this building to use better quality concrete next time.

 

“I’m over here!” You managed to cry out. Dismay and panic began to flood your system. There wasn’t much sound now. Just the pitter patter of smaller pieces of concrete raining down. This wasn’t good, what if they didn’t find you? You’re panic began to slowly increase as it settled in. The full gravity of the situation beginning to sink in as well. Who knows just how much concrete you were buried under. Let alone just how long you had been out.

It was subtle but soon exhaustion began to set in as well. Already you could feel your eyelids beginning to grow heavy. You tried to fight it but soon everything slipped into darkness.


	2. Introductions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I swear
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think, all criticism is appreciated. Especially since I've never done a self-insert story before.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

Everything was muted. Dull sounds that one couldn’t possibly hope to decipher. Accompanied by flashes of various lights and colors. It was all just a haze, time held no real meaning to you as you fought in a vain attempt to gain some semblance of consciousness. If only to relieve the crushing pressure holding your body down. Turning your limbs to lead making them impossible to move.

Something both cold and wet pressed against your face. The icy cold mistress running her fingers along your forehead then along the sides of your face in a loving caress. With effort you finally managed to open your eyes- only to immediately screw them shut tightly at the burst of colors that assaulted your brain. Blinding you temporarily while drawing a gasp of pain from your throat. Seeming to sense your discomfort, whoever it was, said something. But you couldn’t quite make out what it was. When the pain finally dissipated you slowly opened your eyes once more. Tentatively, unsure of whether it was a good idea or not; but you had to try.

Everything was blurry at first before slowly coming into focus. The blurred objects and colors taking shape revealing a grey concrete ceiling. A face hovered over you to your right adorned with wide emerald green eyes and scarlet colored hair. Their face free of any blemish or scarring. They looked concerned, their thin red lips parting as they prepared to speak but quickly closed when something apparently caught their attention. Moments later they disappeared leaving you alone.

 

_Wait…where are you going?_

 

You tried to say but somehow the words failed to form. Lost in a sea of muddled thoughts. A dense haze refusing to lift from your mind preventing higher thought. Suddenly the person reappeared. “Are you ok? How do you feel?”

 

“W-Where am I?”

 

Something cold was pressed to your head again as they replied “You’re in the Resistance Camp. We were lucky to find you when we did. You were hurt pretty bad when that building collapsed, so we brought you here since their camp was closer.” Wait…the Resistance Camp? What Resistance? The questions drifted across your thoughts. As if seeming to sense them the mystery woman continued “Oh…right, you probably wouldn’t know. The Resistance are Androids who banded together to fight the Machines.” More questions. Annoyance began to paint its way across your face. The expression seemed to surprise the woman, concern flashing across her smooth features before quickly being replaced with a neutral expression.

 

“A-Anyway, my name is 43H, I’ve been given orders to care for you until Devola and Popola return from their expedition. Unfortunately, I don’t have any data on how to take care of a human. I’m sorry…”

 

The sudden shift in her tone when she apologized was a real switch. As though she was genuinely upset about that fact. You couldn’t explain why you felt a pang of guilt when you noticed her sudden shift in demeanor. “What do you mean by having no ‘data’? Are you-?” You tried to change the subject in an attempt to make her feel better but 43H cut you off answering “An Android? Yeah, we all are.”

 

“We?”

 

A warm smile graced her thin lips as she explained. Her tone was smooth and calming. As though she had predicted you would ask. “Of course. Both the Resistance and YoRHa. You don’t need to worry though. My Operator forwarded me the report on your encounter with Units 2B and 9S. Your safe now.” You recalled seeing 2B and 9S killing the Android who had supposedly went rogue while 43H resumed tending to your wounds. Silence falling over the both of you while you relaxed in the rather soft bed. Slowly you drifted off to sleep when 43H moved to the foot of the bed to change the bandaging on your leg. When prompted about the extent of your injuries, the Android brushed off the question claiming that it was nothing to worry about. A question for another time, you concluded.

 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you woke up. A slow transition from sleep to wakefulness that you really couldn’t recall ever experiencing before. It was quite the pleasant sensation. Surrounded by a soft warm blanket with an equally soft mattress under you. Whether it was memory foam or some other type of bedding was a question you didn’t quite care to dwell on. You decided it was time to finally get up after a dull pain began to work its way up from your leg. Eventually your right side began to join in as well.

The sound of a page turning caught your attention. You looked to the source of the noise to find a woman sitting in a chair next to the bed. She wore red pants with knee-pads and a beige shirt that was cut vertically on one side. Her straight auburn hair seemed to glint in the light. She looked up from her book making eye contact with you, realizing that you were awake she smiled. “Good morning-” she finally said after setting her book on the bedside table “-Devola and I were beginning to worry that you wouldn’t wake up.” They were worried? How-

 

“How long was I out?”

 

No sooner did you finish your question did you suddenly start coughing. Your throat was incredibly dry. As if you hadn’t had something to drink for several days- weeks even. Popola reached to grab a bottle of water that was hidden in small box resting beside her on the floor. After quickly opening it and slipping a straw inside she held it close to your face allowing you to greedily drink its gloriously cold contents. “Not so fast” Popola warned “You’ve been unconscious for three weeks.” Once you’re brain finally registered what the Android said. You suffered another minor fit of coughing bringing your hand up to cover your mouth. After taking a few smaller sips of water you took a deep breath.

 

“H-How bad were my injuries?”

 

Popola wordlessly placed the bottle of water down before looking at you with a concerned expression. It seemed like she had a lot to say but wasn’t quite sure what to start with. Her fists clenched tightly in her lap before finally relaxing as she took a deep breath. Wait, did Androids even need to breath? You shelved that question for later. A few uneasy minutes passed before Popola finally spoke “It is probably best if we save that conversation for later. We wanted to monitor you’re condition for a few days before allowing visitors but unfortunately there is someone who wanted to speak with you as soon as you woke up.”

With a heavy sigh she stood when mere minutes after she spoke and opened the door. Standing on the other side was someone you couldn’t quite see. With a bit of reluctance the auburn haired Android stepped aside to allow the visitor entrance before closing it quickly as they stepped inside before approaching your bed.

She wore a black cloak with yellow accents and a beige tunic over brown tattered pants and black combat boots. The woman smiled and introduced herself while Popola retrieved an additional pillow which she used to help prop you into a more comfortable position. “My name’s Anemone, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” This woman, Anemone, seemed like an amicable person. She sat down in Popola’s chair while said Android quietly excused herself. After settling into a comfortable position, crossing one leg over the other she asked, “I imagine you have a lot of question- as I do-but I just want to let you know that the Resistance and YoRHa will do everything they can to ensure your safety.”

Again, more questions. It was obvious that this Anemone knew more than she was letting on. Then again that was to be expected. Still…You couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different. Was it the way she subtly leaned forward while expecting an answer? The way she seemed to be memorizing every detail on your face? You couldn’t put your finger on it. “Is something wrong?” Anemone ask jerking you from your inner monologue. Her friendly expression now one of concern while her eyes searched yours for an unspoken answer. “I-I’m sorry. Everything’s fine I’m just…” You paused unsure of how to phrase your question. A few minutes passed while the Android waited patiently. There were so many questions you wanted to ask but now that you had the opportunity. You found yourself at a loss for words. In a vain attempt to find something to break the silence you took your first good look at the room you were in. There were only two windows allowing sunlight to stream inside. A metal trunk had been placed at the foot of your bed, upon closer inspection it appeared to have seen better days. Small dents littered the surface with the odd scratch here and there. On the far side of the room, next to a door that you assumed was a closet, was a dresser adorned with a lone medium sized mirror. Much like the trunk, the mirror itself had also seen better days. Dust well-worn into its reflective surface obscuring the reflection. Anemone slowly stood catching your attention. You looked up at her as she apologized “I’m sorry but something has come up, so I need to go. Devola and Popola will be here shortly with breakfast. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” She smiled again before quickly leaving. Her heavy footsteps almost echoing down the hall as she ran.

Almost 30 minutes had passed since Anemone left. At least you were pretty sure it was 30 minutes. It was difficult to tell the time with no clock in sight and that the sun didn’t seem to move at all. Yet another question. The sheer quantity of questions was beginning to drive you insane. You looked up at the cracked ceiling inspecting the jagged and angry fractures. Curious eyes following tracing the lines out of idle boredom. You were so engrossed in the task that you practically jumped a foot in the air when the door suddenly opened. A pleasant aroma danced across your senses followed by your stomach growling.

 

“Sorry that it took so long.”

 

Came Popola’s apologetic voice as she entered followed by another person who looked almost identical to her. The only exception being that her hair was wavy and her demeanor was more…high strung? You couldn’t say for sure. Only that something was indeed bothering her. Breakfast was a combination of diced meat stew with sliced vegetable. Different from what you were normally used to, but you didn’t complain. After the first few spoonful’s you decided to finally ask “Where is everyone? Why did Anemone say that this…Resistance and Your-Ha would keep me safe?” You were pretty sure that you mispronounced it but then again, it’s been a difficult few weeks, you figured that you were allowed some slack. The question caught both Twins off guard. Exchanging a look between each other before turning their gaze back to you.

 

“Well…”


	3. No Gods or Kings, only you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I did my best, I've been busy this week but I wanted to show that I still haven't forgot about this story. Thank you for being patient.
> 
> From now on I'll be posting updates directly on my profile regarding the frequency of story updates. So if anything comes up, that's where I'll put it. Along with a projected schedule of when I'll update certain stories.

This was impossible, they had to be lying. You couldn’t believe what Devola and Popola had told you. That Aliens had attacked Earth, pushing Humanity to the brink of extinction. Driving what little that remained to the safety of the moon. The Androids left behind to fight in their stead. What shocked you the most was not that the Aliens had attacked or that Humanity stood on the brink of extinction, but that all this happened several thousand years ago. The full gravity of their words finally started to sink in. Everything… was gone. Everything you’ve ever known was gone. Forgotten.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

The question was tentative. Quiet even. You didn’t respond much less care who it was that spoke up. On the outside you were quiet, but you were screaming on the inside. T-They had to be lying, that was the only explanation. For all you knew they could be holding you hostage. Pretending to be your saviors to cultivate a façade that they could be trusted.

It made sense. After all they were supposedly allied with YoRHa, the organization who this 2B and 9S were associated with. The same two Androids who killed one of their own. And the Resistance willingly works with them? Were they even aware of that? Moreover, why did Anemone feel the need to assure you that the both of them were going to protect you?

 

Protect you from what? The Aliens? Their Machine foot soldiers?

 

If that was the case, then why haven’t you seen neither hide nor hair of them? None of it began to add up. They had to be lying. That was the only explanation. Your hands clenched into tight fists while your body began to tremble. None of it made sense. None of it. They had to be lying.

 

Lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying lying LYING!

 

“I’m sorry, this must be-”

 

“JUST SHUT UP! YOU’RE LYING!”

 

You screamed as tears begin to sting the corner of your eyes. A few moments passed when you suddenly felt a gentle touch on your shoulder. The unexpected gesture causing you to recoil away. As if suddenly touched by white hot iron. Glaring daggers at the twins “Don’t touch me!” Almost immediately Popola withdrew her hand before glancing at Devola. Her twin just shook her head with a sigh. “We’ll be down the hall… If you need anything.” Devola stated before the duo quietly left. The silence that followed their exit was deafening. You could hardly care.

 

*****

 

How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? In truth you really didn’t care. You simply sat there in your bed. Processing… everything. First you were angry at them. The Androids. They had no right to keep you here like this. But all the while, you couldn’t shake what Devola and Popola had told you. You didn’t want to admit that there might be some merit to their words. But you slowly began to give them the benefit of the doubt. You began to recall the destruction you saw when you first woke up. Random piles of twisted metal that you just glossed over in your search for any signs of life. Your mind quickly discarding the thought that something very wrong had happened. Defaulting to the basic instinct of 'ignorance is bliss'. Looking back, they had a vague shape to them. Almost humanoid…… but not quite. Long years left in the elements allowing rust to slowly consume them. Numerous holes and tears rendering their bodies almost night indiscernible. Vehicles that were completely blackened from fire. Charred mechanical corpses still in the seats. Whole sections of buildings completely missing that you, at first. judged as mere human error finally revealing itself. After some time, maybe the building began to settle, and finally fall apart. But now that no longer seemed to be the case. They now seemed to be the result of a blast.

The odd craters you had witnessed made sense as well, the result from a IED or a missile strike. You didn’t want to admit. You couldn’t. But deep down you knew that you simply ignored it. Pushed to the back of your mind. Purposefully forgotten because the truth was too frightening. Too much to handle. Little by little, one tear turned into two. They were right, everyone was gone. The survivors were on the moon while you remained here.

 

_Alone._

 

You hated this feeling. The large room suddenly felt very empty, somehow the air felt incredibly still. Almost suffocating. “Hello?! Someone? Anyone?” You managed to yell in a strained voice. Desperate for anyone to answer. Suddenly wishing that you hadn’t yelled at Devola and Popola. They couldn’t be faulted for telling you the answer to a question you asked. Perhaps it would be a good idea to apologize to them. Gritting your teeth, you prepared to attempt to climb out of bed. Only to quickly stop when the door suddenly opened, a woman stepping into the room. Quickly scanning the room before her head turned to look at you.

Another YoRHa Android. Wait a minute..... this one wore an outfit you hadn’t seen any of the others wear. For starters, her skirt was more formal. Almost business like. Much like the outfit 2B wore, the shoulders were puffy, but lacked the triangle cut revealing any cleavage. Her hair was cut short and dyed red. When she closed the door behind her, she asked in a calm voice. Most likely no longer worried that there might have been intruders. If her sudden shift in demeanor was indicative of anything.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

You shook your head, waiting for her to take a seat in one of the two chairs. “It’s nothing…I…" What now? Slowly biting your lip, you wondered on what to say.   
"What’s your name?” Best change the subject for now. The Android seemed taken aback by your question. “My names 9D, I was tasked with making sure no unauthorized Resistance or YoRHa Units disturb you.”

That caught your attention, disturb you? Were they trying to keep you a secret? You pushed that thought to the back of your mind. Information best dwelled on at a later date. “Could I ask you something?” You asked, shifting to a more comfortable position and straightening out your blanket. 9D tilted her head to the side indicating that you had her attention. “Why the number/letter name? Does anyone in this supposed 'Resistance' share the same type of name?” The Android remained silent. Her expression becoming neutral as she raised her forefinger and thumb to her chin in thought. Mouth showing the faintest hints of a frown. Was it really such a bad thing to ask that kind of question? Or was she remembering something else? Suddenly she replied, “Well its more of something exclusive to those of us in YoRHa. The number indicates what type of personality we have. Take mine for instance, I have the Number 9 personality. That means that I am naturally more curious than most D Types that are deployed. The letter designates what type of Model we are, so I’m a Defender Model. We just abbreviate it to the one letter for simplicity.”

She lowered her hand as she spoke. It struck you as odd that she spoke of it so casually. But then again, this was the norm for them, so it would only be natural. Perhaps it was 9D’s forwardness about your question that prompted you to suddenly ask your next question.

 

“Are there specific Types used to take out Androids that decide to go ‘Rogue’?”

 

The question took 9D by surprise. Her expression one of shock as her mouth hung open partially. “W-What?! Why would anyone in YoRHa go rogue?” So, does her reaction mean that it’s not an often-enough occurrence that it would be talked about very much? Or were such instances suppressed? “I wouldn’t know. But the Androids who found me, 2B and 9S, I think their names were, killed one. They were talking about it when they.... well, yeah.” You weren’t sure how to finish your statement. The details on the actual ‘death’ of an Android were a bit fuzzy. Could an Android actually ‘die’? Another question to be dwelled on later.

9D seemed to be too shocked for words. The way she sat rigid in her chair, hands in her lap, back straight. Perhaps it would have been better to not ask that question. Somehow the atmosphere became unsettling. Almost hostile. Going ‘rogue’ really must be unthinkable for an Android. If it garnered this kind of reaction. “Whoever it was they killed deserved it then.” 9D finally replied after visibly calming down. The tone in her voice one of finality.

 

As if she held no remorse for the Android in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think (~˘▾˘)~


	4. Attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors that I may have missed. It's been, for lack of a better word, hectic day so I'm not sure if I caught them all.

You were jolted awake by an explosion that rocked the building. A cry of surprise tore its way from your throat as you bolted up right. Eye’s darting left to right, what was that!? The moment you began to move in an attempt to sit on the edge of your bed, you gripped your side when pain shot through you. Originating from what felt like you’re ribs before traveling through seemingly your whole chest. Muffled rapid gunfire, akin to repeated loud pops and bangs, reached your ears. Disbelief then realization dawned on you. This was real. The Machines were attacking the Camp. Numerous small high-pitched whines filled the air. Each one over as soon as it started. You needed to get out of here. That’s about when you got a good look at the extent of your injuries. Your entire chest and right arm had been wrapped tightly in clean white bandaging-no doubt changed while you slept-along with a majority of your left forearm. But your left leg was almost an entirely different story. From the quick glance at your leg, you saw that there was some sort of old and weathered brace on your leg. Completely immobilizing it. There was leather padding around your upper thigh from which two metal rods ran down the length of your leg. Attaching to a disc of sorts at your knee where two more additional rods ran down your shin where a similar padding was wrapped around your ankle. Whatever the brace was, you were clearly not going to be able to move your leg. Nor did you want to. The dull throbbing pain gave a clear indication of what might happen had you attempted to move a fraction of an inch.

Suddenly the door flew open interrupting your train of thought. Devola and Popola strode in. Both with a concerned look that quickly switched to relief. “What’s going on?!” You asked. Popola strode over to your bed. Placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. From the pressure you felt, she was probably trying to get you to lay back down. Reluctantly you complied while Devola pulled the blanket back up to cover your legs. “The Machines are attacking the Camp. But there’s no need to worry.” Popola stated while closing the blinds.

Ha, no need to worry? That’s a good one. It’s not as if stray missile might strike th-BOOM! The explosion rocked the building. Instinctively you covered your head with your arms. You felt something warm wrap around you. It felt like a pair of arms and from what you could see it was one of the Twins. No doubt wanting to shield you from any debris. “With YoRHa here the Machines won’t be much of a problem for long.”

“And if they breach the perimeter?” Devola’s question carried a dark ominous tone, one that you drew your attention to her. The question was probably unintended. But you couldn’t discount the worried expression about her face that you could see. One that you mirrored as well. If they did, what could you do? It wasn’t like you could make a run for it even if you wanted.

 

“Devola!”

 

You heard Popola scold her twin. Eventually the shaking stopped which prompted the Twin shielding you to straighten. After blinking a few times to adjust to the shift in light, you saw the straight-haired Android affixing her wavy-haired twin with a cross expression. “Right. Right, sorry.” Devola looked away while you coughed a few times. While there was a fair bit of pebbles strewn about the room, there was a considerable amount of dust hanging in the air. “Are we safe here?”

 

“Yes, 9D is outside just in case. If the Machines breach the perimeter-which they won’t-then we’ll know. She’ll buy us time to move to a safer location.” Came Devola’s response while she walked over to the window. Something seemed to materialize in a soft yellow light on her left hip just as her left hand came to rest on it. It looked like a sword with serrated edges. A short, broken, chain dangled from the handle.

They won’t breach the perimeter. Popola said so. Outside the fighting seemed to be getting more heated. Shouting, gunfire, and explosions followed by less intense explosions. If that made any sense. “So, did you see the brace?” Devola’s voice came across your thoughts. Like a river through a forest. Carving its path through the unknown. Parting your thoughts and interrupting your train of thought. When you looked up, you found a pair of caring green eyes. She seemed… proud. Both of them. The Twins gave you the impression that they were waiting for your approval.

“Well, yes. Yes, I did.” You replied while looking from Devola then to Popola. Why bring something like that up now? “It’s a mock-up of sorts. We, Devola and I, plan to make an automated brace to help you get around. With any luck you’ll be able to walk around camp in a few weeks.” Popola explained while a holographic screen flickered to life in front of her. A 3D model of what you presumed to be you appeared. On the corresponding leg you spied an intricately designed brace. She pressed a button and the model began to walk in place before gradually breaking into a full-on sprint. It alternated between jogging then to running. Honestly, you were fascinated. Upon closer inspection the model was almost an identical representation of you. Save for the hair which was tied into a short pony tail that reacted to normal physics.

But your fascination was short lived. Another explosion rumbled through the building. Slowly growing in intensity along with a deep hollow roar that grew louder in time with the shaking. “What is that?!” You asked while shielding yourself from clouds of dust that rained down from the ceiling. A blinding flash consumed your vision just as you heard Popola cry out… something. You couldn’t register the words over the ringing in your ears caused by the explosion that followed. The first thing you registered when you opened your eyes had to be the worried face of Devola who leaned over you. A smile of relief crossed her face when the two of you made eye contact. “She’s awake!” Devola called before sitting down on the edge of the bed. You felt yourself partially sink down from the sudden added weight of the Android. She smiled at you as she asked, “How are you feeling?” You looked down at your body. There wasn’t much of any difference. You still felt the throbbing pain of in your leg and chest. But other than that, you felt fine. “I feel fine, Devola, but what happened?” The Android frowned. “2B and 9S took out a massive Goliath Class Machine. 9S thinks that they may have hit something important that caused it to outright explode.”

That loud roaring was from a Goliath Class Machine? You shuddered to think about what it looked like up closely. At least it was dead. But how did those two manage to destroy it? “How’s the camp?” You asked, the sounds of the fighting gave you the impression that it might not have ended well. Especially if the Machines had something that Goliath on their side. “Everyone’s fine. Not many of the Resistance fighters were wounded so that’s a good thing.” Popola answered from her seat not far from your bed. She closed the book that she had been reading before standing, “I’ll let Anemone know that your fine and see about getting you something to eat.” Despite their apparent former worry, you wondered if maybe they were holding something back. Perhaps they were far more worried than they let on?  The sound of the door closing reached your ear’s, but you were more interested in what Devola was doing. She had made an odd gesture with her hands before a floating screen appeared before her. There were several lines of scrolling text that you could see but other than that there wasn’t much else. “Well this is interesting.” Devola commented in an amused tone. A smile gracing her lips as she keyed several commands into the holographic keyboard floating in front of her. “What is it?” You queried in a curious tone.

“The Commander has prepared something for you. Apparently, she- Oh, well that makes sense.” Devola cut herself off. As if she had forgotten that she was reading aloud. She cast a glance at you before dismissing the interface. “But none of that’s really important. So-” Devola began while leaning forward a little, “-What’s your name? You didn’t exactly tell us.” Wha- Is she serious? When, exactly, have you exactly been given a chance to tell them?! Now that you thought about it, a lot has happened since you arrived. Given your injuries and the apparent attack by the machines; there wasn’t a lot of free time to do so. The very least you could do was tell them your name after everything they’ve done for you.

 

“My name is…”

 

You trailed off slowly. What was your name? Now that you gave thought to it, you couldn’t recall much about your home. Or anything outside of what had happened just prior to waking up in this city. You thought you knew, but now? It was as if a thick fog had been cast over your memories. Devola must have sensed what was going on. You noticed her intense stare. One that you returned, unsure of what you should say. Minutes passed before a smile broke out across her face. Easily cutting through the uneasy atmosphere. “Anyway, the Commander decided that you needed a bit of added assistance.” Devola stated before rising to her feet. Clasping her hands together and raising them into the air. Letting out a sigh she continued, “It’ll be pretty handy in my opinion. Not really sure why the Commander didn’t see to it earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think! (~˘▾˘)~


	5. A moment to process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any errors I might have missed!

The Commander decided to help you? In what way? You were curious – thoughts abound as you processed this new piece of information. The notion struck you as odd. But you dismissed it. No doubt Anemone sent her updates on your condition on a regular basis. If anything, you surmised that most likely the Commander meant it as a gesture of goodwill. You nodded to yourself with a hint of satisfaction. Deciding to shelf that line of thought for when whatever ‘assistance’ she sent had arrived. But another thought gave you pause. Heralding a sense of guilt that tugged at your conscience. You cast a quick glance at Devola – the Android seemingly engrossed in reading something on an interface. The content indecipherable to any but an Android. As evident by the scrolling lines of text moving too fast for you to understand or decipher.

Speaking of goodwill, you hadn’t exactly treated the Twins all that well either. Your thoughts turning back to when they had broken the news about Humanity to you – that you were the only Human on the planet. You shook your head. They had been exceedingly kind and supportive in virtually every aspect of your care while you recovered. Especially after how you reacted. You needed to apologize to them. Of that, you were certain. There wasn’t any excuse. Minutes passed with a pensive expression on your face. What could you say? The answer became quite obvious no sooner after you asked yourself. When Popola returned you would apologize – ask them to sit down so that you could explain what you needed. The Twins, Resistance, even YoRHa merely had your best interest in mind. As far as you could tell from the evidence presented in front of you. That attack by the Machines… the gunfire and explosions, in truth, you found it all to be somewhat overwhelming. If there was a Machine nicknamed ‘Goliath’ most likely regarding its sheer size, what if a Machine even bigger than a ‘Goliath’ existed? The questions only continued to mount. Questions that needed answers. Answers that you couldn’t reach – ever beyond you’re grasp. You shook your head with a sigh. “Something on your mind?” Devola’s voice seemed concerned, prompting you to cast a glance at her. The Android had risen for her seat and sat down – facing you – in one of the two chairs next to your bed.  

“Yeah…” You replied, leaning back into the soft pillows behind you. Devola shifted to a more comfortable position. “You… want to talk about it?” The question gave you the sense that Devola felt cautious – uncertain – on what to say. You couldn’t help but feel responsible for her caution. “It’s rather overwhelming-” You began with a pensive expression. “-Now that I have a moment to process everything. Honestly, I find it really hard to believe.” It was difficult to hold back a nervous laugh towards the end of your explanation. But, thankfully, Devola said nothing – ever silent as she listened intently. Hands resting in her lap. The only indication that the Android still lived was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. You’d hoped that Devola would say something, but you didn’t give her the chance. Quickly learning that Devola was easy, if that made any sense, to talk to, if she gave you a chance. The words flowing one after another. Your carefully built resolve slowly giving way. Like an old and weathered dam, finally breaking under the pressure of the river it held at bay.

“I keep thinking that I’d wake up at any moment. That all of this is just some nightmare and soon I’ll wake up in my bed at home.” You swallowed, taking a deep breath before you continued, “Androids, Aliens, and Humanity finally establishing a colony on the Moon? All of that was something you’d only read about in a book or see in a movie. It’s hard, really, believing that any of this would be – well… _real._ ” A gentle breeze slowly moved through the room. Providing a welcome relief to the mid-day heat that permeated the air. “I don’t really understand what’s going on. But that attack, the fighting, just… brought things home, if that make’s any sense.” In an attempt to emphasize your point, you gestured around you with your uninjured hand. Waving at nothing in particular. Slowly, you lowered your hand before looking back at Devola. Nearly jumping a little in surprise. Popola had returned from her errand, and it seemed like she had been sitting next to her Twin for a while now. _When did she get back?_ You wondered, the straight-haired Android mirrored Devola with near perfect accuracy – back straight, calm expression, left foot slightly behind her right. Two bottles of water sat on the floor alongside an opaque container. Sealed with a red lid. A weathered metal fork rested atop the container. Somehow retaining a dull gleam.

Popola was the first to speak, “I know that this a bit much to take in. But please understand that we are here for you. We want to help you.” Her tone remained level and soft. A perfect combination matched only by her expression and demeanor. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you both, you guys were-” You began but cut yourself off. Biting your lip for a moment before you continued, “- I hope that you both can forgive me. It was just-” You raised both hands out, palms forward. Slightly gesturing as much as you could at your surroundings, “- a lot. Finding out about – well, everything.” Not exactly the best choice of words. But you seemed to get your point across. At least, you hoped. You made a point to maintain eye-contact with the Twins. Whether it was out of a sense of responsibility or an attempt to show you were being genuine, you couldn’t say. But they seemed to understand. A gentle smile broke out across Popola’s face while Devola seemed to relax a bit. “You don’t have to apologize. But… thank you.” Popola replied, her voice waivered, sounding almost relieved, somehow.

Minutes passed, the mood in the air nigh indiscernible between uneasy nor relaxed. You noticed that Devola remained unusually quiet. A reaction that came somewhat of a small wonder. Up till now, Devola struck you as the kind of person who’d say what needed to be said. Making up for Popola in that regard. The straight-haired Android seemingly the type to keep quiet on such subjects. Opting to allow those to come to terms on their own by tentatively approaching the subject. But never directly arriving at the point. A combination that could only be achieved by the pair alone. As if two halves of a whole. Crafted so masterfully that one would think that neither Devola nor Popola could live without the other.

You turned your gaze back down to your hands. Catching sight of the white bandaging wrapped about your torso and arms. They had been changed again. Their newfound softness lent credence to that one fact. You didn’t recall the Twins changing them. Did they do it while you slept? You dismissed the question in favor of another. A question that you’d asked but never received an answer, “Devola? Popola?” You asked before looking back up at the pair. Both of them affixed you with a curious gaze. “Yes?” Popola replied in unison with her sister. “How bad was I hurt? From earlier, I mean.” You weren’t sure if you were ready to really know. But you still needed to know. An all prevailing curiosity that anyone would harbor. The Twins shared a brief glance at one another. A silent conversation that only they would be privy to. Slowly, Devola took the initiative. Carefully explaining the full extent of your injuries. “We… did what we could. But, unfortunately, it isn’t much. You suffered two fractured ribs and a broken leg. When you arrived we-” Devola cut herself off, shaking her head. Fiery red hair swinging about. Popola placed a hand over Devola’s a comforting manner. “Your injuries were not too severe. But we feared the worst when the recovery team found you. We worked on what we could, but the more severe damage can only be healed over time.” Popola picked up where her Twin left off. Turning to look at you only after Devola nodded. You could only do the same. Acknowledging that you understood Popola’s explanation. Was it really that bad? In hindsight, that would have explained 43H’s reaction to you.

Suddenly, something moved behind Popola. Catching your attention and drawing your gaze behind her. Floating behind Popola roughly three feet above her head, you could really only describe the object as a floating, dark red, rectangular box with two arms attached underneath it. Its arms were painted white and the three little fingers or ‘hands’ attached to the arms were really just small claws. Typically, the kind one would see in a claw machine at a convenience store. The front of the little machine, you surmised, faced towards you. If the positioning of its ‘hands’ were correct. Popola seemed to notice your surprise. “Oh, that’s right.” Popola muttered, her voice magnified by the silence, “This is Pod 949. The Commander felt it necessary that they should be assigned to help in your recovery and day to day activities.”

“ _Good afternoon, I am Tactical Support Unit Pod 949.”_ Came 949’s response. It’s automated, filtered, voice sounded distinctly male but somehow seemed polite yet professional. The Pod silently glided towards you before coming to a stop several feet in front of you at eye level. “Um… hi?” You replied awkwardly, unsure of how to react. How exactly was this… pod, supposed to be able to ‘help’ you? It was so small! It didn’t exactly look like it could fit a portable fun-sized mega laser, or something along those lines, inside it. You decided to accept it with a grain of salt – another unexplained fact added to the already mountainous pile of unexplained phenomena. If anything, you’d give it the benefit of the doubt. You had been proven wrong before.

Suddenly, the pleasant aroma of bacon, along with fried eggs, wafted through the air. Blocking out the usual scent of dust accompanied by the faint smell of gun oil. Your eyes widened, immediately darting to the presumed source. Popola had retrieved the container next to the two water bottles and cracked it open. Crossing the distance between the two of you with the container held out. There were indeed bacon and eggs. The bacon seemed to be a bit overcooked, but you hardly cared. It looked and smelled divine. A real breakfast! Thank the Gods!

“T-Thank you” You managed to gasp before descending upon the modest offering of a common stereo typical breakfast. Along with the typical meaty taste of the bacon, you noticed the decidedly lacking taste of any egg. In its place you found a rather bland – almost tasteless – in place of the egg you added alongside the first piece of bacon you consumed. At first you wondered if you had eaten a forkful of eggs at all. You looked down to find that you, in fact, did. “ _How is your meal? Is there something you find lacking?_ ” Pod 949 intoned while floating a few inches closer to you. Its dull red paint job catching the few rays of sunlight that filtered through the window. Causing it to glint ever so slightly. You carefully swallowed before asking with a small cough,

 

“I-It’s fine, but where did the egg’s come from?”

 

You tried to phrase it as delicately as possible. But Pod 949 didn’t say anything. Instead, giving silence in response to your question. Making no sound as it floated in front of you. The fact that you couldn’t see any obvious signs of what gave it the capability of flight suddenly struck you. From what you could see, there were no outward indicators. Compact thrusters, fans, nor gravity distortion stuck out as an obvious indicator for how the Pod maintained flight. “ _The eggs were chemically synthesized using various organic compounds by YoRHa Technicians. However, Resistance Units, Devola and Popola, were integral in virtually every aspect of development. YoRHa Commander, White, requests your input._ ” Pod 949 replied suddenly. Its response gave you the impression that 949 had been reading from a que card. Prompting you to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Chemically synthesized eggs? That was… impressive. If not rather odd. You were almost tempted to ask what these ‘Organic Compounds’ were. However, what should you say? The Commander of YoRHa wanted to know what you thought. A person who, as far as you know, probably doesn’t take criticism all that well. You frowned in thought while you set the container and fork down on your lap. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Devola and Popola watching you as well. All of this attention felt rather unsettling. Causing you to shift uncomfortably. The bed making no sound in response to the sudden shift in weight. “I-I’ll get back to you on that.” You finally concluded before returning to your breakfast. Giving neither the Twins nor 949 any chance to respond.

The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence. Devola, at some point, excused herself. Her explanation almost entirely indecipherable to you. You only managed to catch “need to check… Anemone… back later…” as she quickly closed the door behind her. It was quite uncharacteristic of her. To so suddenly duck out in that manner. Worry and concern in equal measure clouded your thoughts. Was it something that you said? Hadn’t said? You would have dwelled on it further, but Popola seemed to think otherwise. “Don’t worry, Devola and I have a lot of work. Especially after the most recent attacks on Camp.” Popola’s explanation caused your eyes to widen. “What do you mean?” You asked, looking at her with concern etched across your face. Silence was your answer. Popola sat down on the edge of your bed. Examining you much like a painter would a landscape before they took brush to canvas. After a quiet moment, Popola said in a firm tone, “The attacks are common, yes, but not as frequent as you think. The Machines probably do it more so to keep the Resistance in this area on edge than in an actual attempt to wipe out the Camp. As far as the frequency of their attacks, there is no real pattern. Sometimes they will attack once every month or several times a week.” Popola sighed, waiting a moment. You suspected that she had been waiting for that to sink, “But, again, please try not to worry about it. Right now, it is important that you focus on your recovery. That takes precedence.” Popola added with a hint of finality. The way she spoke gave you no room for argument. You wanted to, but you found it hard to actually argue her point. Not just because you had legitimate reason to be concerned about the attacks. Nor that your safety was in jeopardy. The argument presented by the Android pointed out the obvious: What good were you if you couldn’t even leave your own bed?

You tore your gaze from Popola and directed it towards your lap. Slowly tracing the grooves, curves, and valleys of the blanket draped over your legs. Coming to a stop at your feet. A single conclusion came to the forefront of your mind: You needed a shower. Then you could focus on getting better. “Is there a chance I could take a shower?” You asked, the request carried a sense of unspoken urgency. An urgency that Popola thankfully understood. But not before blinking a few times, taking a moment to process the request before realization dawned on her. She nodded once as she replied, “Of course-” Popola rose from her seat to allow you a chance to pull the blanket aside, but not before 949 lowered himself to collect the container and fork that rested in your hands, “-Anemone had a shower room in this building restored for your use. When your ready, I’ll show you where it is.” You managed a short “Thank you” to 949 before nodding at Popola. Albeit, uneasily, uncertain if you could manage to leave. But you mustered up your courage. You needed to take a shower. Sacrifices needed to be made.

Popola looked at your new companion, 949, and stated, “Pod, please release the safety protocol for her brace.” A moment passed before 949 intoned, “ _Understood.”_ No sooner had 949 spoken did you feel a sudden release of tension in your leg. An inaudible chime rang out. Most likely signaling that the command executed without a problem. You looked up at Popola. Quietly seeking her affirmation that you could move; Finding yourself unable to take the next step without a medical professional’s permission. In response, a small smile appeared on her neutral expression. Bringing with it a plethora of color and emotion to seemingly normal emotionless mask. Popola stepped forward to accept your outstretched hand. Complying with your unspoken request for aid while you slowly, yet gingerly, eased your legs over the side of the bed. You almost didn’t feel the gentle hand on your back. Were it not for nearly losing your balance. Knee almost buckling had it not been for the brace suddenly locking into place. The straps wrapped about your leg connecting the metal rods together suddenly tightening. Forming a restrictive bond preventing any movement from your injured leg. Refusing to budge as you leaned into Popola for support.

“Careful…” Popola stated in a gentle voice. That one word carrying both a cautious and instructional tone. Much like a mother teaching their child to ride a bike. The Android never once moving unless you did. Only offering encouragement as you shakily took one step after another. It was rather unsettling. Having a mechanical brace that virtually did the walking for you. The feeling only magnified as you were constantly reminded that you weren’t even putting any of your weight on your injured leg now. It was like walking normally but using only one leg. It seemed like mere moments had passed before you realized something. You were so focused on trying to remain standing that you hadn’t noticed you and Popola arrived at the shower room down the hall.

“Here we are. Now let’s have a seat, ok?” You blinked at Popola’s suggestion. Brain working feverishly to process the sudden shift in scenery. The shower room seemed no different that a typical bathroom. A simple steel showerhead mounted to the wall above three knobs, both sequestered in a tiled corner. Allowing room for a sink with a partially intact mirror. The curtain, however, had more color than everything in the small room combined. It’s faded images of pink flowers lending a sense of calm to an otherwise depressing atmosphere in the dimly lit room. You absorbed your surroundings with a curious gaze. At first, you assumed that the room had been prepared in a last-minute fashion. But, upon closer inspection, minute details began to work their way to the surface. Fresh mortar applied to sections of wall, the curtain sported fresh patchwork, a mat lay in front of the shower. Likely cleaned extensively. As evident by the faint outlines of water damage. But you couldn’t complain. The fact that there was a shower ready for use was more than enough for you.

Popola voice startled you, drawing you from your careful examination of your surroundings. “We had to guess but these should fit you.” The Android explained as she set the change of clothes on the edge of the sink. She turned to look at you with pause. As if assessing what to do next. “The brace is water resistant, but the bandages will have to be changed. I’ll have to get Devola to help with re-applying them.” The statement as a whole seemed to be more for herself rather than for you. You assumed as much given that she spoke in a far quieter tone. You tried to block out the next half hour. Gasps and hisses of pain filled the air while you tried your best to not shy away from Popola and 949. Both of them working to unwrap the bandages that covered a majority of your battered body. You winced and grit your teeth as the throbbing pain continued long after the pair moved on. The worst, however, being when they unwrapped your chest. But it wasn’t the pain. It was the sight of the angry red scarring that gradually appeared as the medical gauze fell away. A majority were still healing. However, that fact achieved little in offering any sense of comfort.

“T-This…” You managed in between frequent gasps of pain. Tearing your gaze away in favor of any distraction. Unable to continue your line of thought. A sudden feather touch ghosted down your arm before tracing just under a still fresh wound towards your chest. Pulling away when it reached a somewhat-raw wound just below your collar bone. Just now beginning to heal. “Everything seems to be healing nicely. But… I think it would be good to have Devola inspect them.” You heard Popola mutter to herself. Had you a chance to lend your own thoughts to her statement, you would have. But Popola gently took one of your hands into her own. Just barely urging you to rise to your feet. A proposition you quietly obliged. But not without letting out a near silent hiss as the familiar stinging sensation of an irritated wound returned with a vengeance. Despite the fact that almost 75% of your body felt akin to being lit on fire, you took solace in knowing, compared to the alternative, you were quite lucky. A building did fall on top of you. Not many could say they walked away from such an endeavor. But, then again, not many could say that they’ve apparently been thrust into the future.

With that fact in mind, your current lot in life didn’t seem all that bad. You gingerly stepped into the shower. Wincing when you turned what you assumed to be the hot water knob; only to learn that you had turned the cold knob instead. Icy tendrils ran down your body. Quickly numbing your senses as the heat slowly dissipated from your body. You swore that if you exhaled now, you’d release a torrent of icy mist. Freezing anything the mist touched. “Are you ok?” You heard Popola ask – her voice barely heard above the water that pounded on your shoulders. The sound deafening. In truth, you hurt all over. While, yes, the cold water that rushed over your battered body introduced a rather unpleasant sensation; magnified as though you were dunked into a bath full of disinfecting alcohol. You reveled in this new feeling despite hating cold showers.

“I’m f-fine!” Came your shaky reply while you slowly turned the hot water knob. Exhaling a sigh of relief when the water gradually warmed. “Here is some soap and a rag. When your done, just ask your Pod to let me know.” Came Popola’s voice as the drawn curtain parted briefly and you spied the two items now lay just inside the shower. Shortly thereafter, the soft click of the door closing drifted through the air. The routine felt almost automatic. Your body taking control while gingerly dabbing the soapy wash cloth over your beaten body. Meanwhile your mind turned to recent events. What could you even do to help the Resistance and YoRHa? You weren’t sure it would be safe to ever join the Colony. Not while the Machines remained. Maybe you could join YoRHa or the Resistance? Become a scout? You shook your head. Sending water cascading to and fro. Out of the corner of your eye, you could just barely make out the blurry outline of Pod 949 hovering a few feet away. Just beyond the shower curtain. What could be running through that little machines mind? If he would be quote-unquote ‘watching’ you shower, then he could at least make himself useful. “949?” You called out, wincing at the awkwardness of your tone.

“ _Is there something I can assist with?_ ” Pod 949 intoned, the dark and blurry outline steadily growing larger. “Why would the Commander send you down here to help? Wouldn’t it be more prudent to have you assist an Android?” You asked as you pressed a hand to the tiled wall next to you for support while ducking your head into the multiple torrents of warm water. “ _YoRHa Commander, White, believes this Pod may further enhance the rate of your recovery. However, whether there were other deciding factors that influenced her decision remains unclear.”_ 949 replied without missing a beat. The response caused you to frown. That… wasn’t the response you were expecting. In fact, it was the complete opposite. You’d expected it to be more of a gesture in goodwill rather than something so… blunt. Perhaps you should send 949 back? Devola and Popola were more than helpful as is. You didn’t want to be anymore of a burden than you already were to both the Resistance and YoRHa. This warranted further thought – a chance to yield a better explanation. Surely there had to be more to this.

With a sigh, you shut the water off. Pulling the curtain aside while tucking hair that plastered to your face behind your ear with a practiced hand. Pod 949 floated closer to you. A surprisingly clean white towel clutched within its small claw-like hands. You offered a small smile before accepting the offered help. Wincing as the towel seemed to offer little in the way of comfort. It’s small fibers irritating the freshly closed wounds. Sending a pulsing sensation akin to pricking needles throughout your body.

The outfit Popola selected for you, upon closer inspection, seemed peculiar, given the rather interesting color palette. Popola selected a pair of black pair of sweat pants, two sizes too large, adorned with an interesting insignia emblazoned just below the left pocket and the word ‘YoRHa’ stitched in large blocky lettering down the right leg. Along with the sweat pants, Popola also picked out a black t-shirt which, just like the sweat pants, sported the same insignia. You looked to 949 with a raised eyebrow. The Pod seemingly returning your gaze. Without waiting for the Pod to speak up, you raised the shirt to eye-level – you presumed – for the Pod to see as you asked,

 

“What’s this insignia mean?”

 

“ _Due to the lack of relevant data pertaining to your question, I am unable to provide a sufficient answer outside of a general hypothesis. Proposal: Ask YoRHa Unit, 9D, or YoRHa Unit, 9S, for assistance.”_

You frowned at your Pod after lowering the shirt. Affixing the little machine with a questioning stare. “Weren’t you made by YoRHa? Wouldn’t they have something like that on file?” You asked with an inquisitive tone. 949 gestured left and right with his claw-like hands while you pulled on your outfit. Finding excessive need to lean against the wall as you pulled on your undergarments and pants. All the while listening to 949 defend himself, “ _Correct. However, Tactical Support Units vary depending largely on their Assigned Units. Each possessing the necessary knowledge and equipment depending on the Assigned Units class. For obvious reasons, each Pod is granted access to YoRHa’s general database. Said database contains data acquired and archived by YoRHa Scanner’s deployed across the planet regarding terrain, enemy attack patterns, tactical deployment, and various other data packets. Such information regarding your query cannot be accessed by Tactical Support Units._ ” You really wished you had paid more attention to 949’s explanation. But a far more pressing matter presented itself immediately after 949 started speaking. How were you going to fit the sweat pants over the brace on your leg? It seemed that you would need Popola or Devola’s expertise. “Pod?” You asked with a glum expression. Defeat radiating off in waves. You had hoped to be able to get dressed without having to ask for help. “ _Yes?_ ” 949 asked in response while you looked at him. “Can you get Popola or Devola? I… need some help.”

“ _Contacting Resistance Units: Popola and Devola.”_ 949 stated in his usual formal tone. Seemingly oblivious to your current predicament. Unconsciously you attempted to cover yourself while vainly attempting to sit down. But paused when a corner of 949’s body filled your peripheral vision. His arms stretched out towards you. Most likely as far as his small frame would allow. Several moments passed before it dawned on you that 949 was offering to help. “Um… would you really be able to support my- ehm… my full… weight?” You struggled to phrase your question in a way that wouldn’t be… offensive? For lack of a better word, it wasn’t exactly a practical situation because you yourself weren’t sure of whether 949 would find anything ‘offensive’ or legitimately ‘feel’… if that made any sense. Better to adhere to the side of caution. The fact that 949 wasn’t answering your question worried you. A lot. After two minutes of deafening silence you finally relented. Grabbing onto his ‘hands’ with both of yours. You closed your eyes fearing the inevitable. But it never came. Instead, you were surprised to find that you were being gently lowered onto the chair instead of dropping like a sack of bricks. When you finally stopped moving, you let go of 949 while offering a mumbled apology.

“S-Sorry…” The apology didn’t feel necessary, but you did it anyway. It was difficult enough as is – vainly attempting to ascertain the Pods disposition without knowing if he could be insulted in the first place. A knock rang out, drawing both you and 949’s attention. The latter smoothing turning in place to ‘look’ at the door – the ‘front’ of his rectangular body facing the door. Devola’s head poked out from behind the door before stepping inside moments later followed by Popola. You couldn’t help but notice a grin on the Wavy-Haired Androids face. “Hey, looks like it works!” Devola exclaimed with what you assumed was barely contained glee.

 _At least she seems to be feeling better, now._ You mused as Popola closed the door behind her. But she didn’t seem to share in Devola’s excitement – engrossed in her own world. “Raise your shirt” Popola instructed in a professional tone. Begrudgingly, you complied with her instruction while Popola explained, “her wounds seem to be healing. But…” She trailed off; however, Devola seemed to understand the Straight-Haired Twins unspoken request. After what felt like an hour of deafening silence. Disturbed only by the occasional ‘hmm’ from Devola, you were finally allowed to lower your shirt.

“They seem to be healing just fine.” Devola concluded with an air of finality. Nodding to her Twin before turning the attention of the room back to you yet again. “So, what did you need help with?” Devola inquired with a raised eyebrow. You felt your cheeks heat up while the weight of everyone’s attention began to crush you. “Ehm… I need some help getting… dressed…” You trailed off while gesturing to the metal and leather firmly attached to your leg. Unable to make eye contact with either Android. Despite the fact that you were fully aware that they have no doubt became almost intimately familiar with your body. It did little to dispel your embarrassment. The Twins were practically Doctors, yes, and women for that matter, but they were also complete strangers. Therefore, you found it difficult to not be embarrassed. Especially given that you really couldn’t remember a time that you had to go see a Doctor before. Such memories held little value to you, therefore, you didn’t place emphasis on even trying to remember. Ultimately it was a logical fallacy – flawed logic – in every sense of the term. But you didn’t care.

Devola kneeled down in front of you before beginning to systematically remove the brace. Wordlessly and carefully removing various clamps and parts of each section of the brace. Hands moving with practiced ease capable only with someone who was intimately familiar with the object’s construction. Choosing to sit back once the bulk of the metal and leather finally fell away. The warm air felt unusually cool against the newly exposed skin of your left leg – finally revealed now that the piece of medical equipment now lay in organized disarray upon the floor. “Ok, let’s get you dressed” Devola announced while she stood in one smooth movement. A task easier said than done. But an endeavor, more or less, achieved with minimal discomfort on your part.

Eventually you found yourself sitting on the edge of your bed. Easing down into the extraordinarily soft mattress with a content sigh. “Don’t get too comfortable now. Anemone will be here soon. She wanted to talk to you in private, again.” Devola commented with a hint of what you could only describe as reserved hostility. “Is something wrong?” You couldn’t help but ask, looking to Devola while Popola sat next to you. Devola put her hands on her hips, “No, it’s nothing, but I’d feel a lot more comfortable if one of us were at least with you while she’s here. I imagine Anemone is just checking in. But my point still stands.” You were yet again given the impression that a lot had been left unsaid. That silent fact presenting questions you weren’t entirely sure you wanted the answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go for a more neutral approach to things. Anyway, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think! (~˘▾˘)~


	6. A2

“Your doing a good job, just a few more minutes and we can take a break.” Popola said in an encouraging tone. Seemingly unphased by the iron death grip you had on her hand as you shakily took another step. All but leaning into Popola for support as the two of you stood in the hallway. Your muscles screamed at you. Nerves seemingly on fire as Popola slowly guided you down the hall back to your room. Although the two of you had completed two small ‘laps’ comprised of the short walk to the bathroom and back, you felt as though you had run a marathon.

You tentatively tried to take another step – only to let out a gasp as your leg gave out under you. Eyes screwed shut, you awaited the pain that would soon follow but, strangely, it never came. You felt Popola’s arm wrap around you. Keeping you upright. “Th-Thanks…” You said quietly while Popola helped you steady yourself. Popola’s arm slowly lowered back down to your hand. Lightly gripping your forearm, allowing you to lean into her more.

“I think we’ve done enough for today. Let’s get you back to your room.” The Android replied as she smiled at you. You didn’t want to be rude, but you couldn’t bring yourself to return her smile. Even while she led you to your room. It had been almost a week since Anemone’s visit and you hadn’t made any progress. Every time you had a physical therapy session with Popola, it seemed that you were going backwards - losing progress. You were beginning to need Popola’s help just to even stand up. Both of the Medical Androids assured you that it would take a while before you could walk on your own. That such set-backs were to be expected given the level of nerve damage that you suffered. But their worried expressions or hushed whispers before they opened the door weren’t lost on you. There was something they weren’t telling you. You didn’t know what, but you had a feeling it had to do with the fact that you pretty much needed near constant assistance in standing. Devola and 949 even installed a hand rail in the shower for you to grip while you bathed. That knowledge made it difficult for you to accept that you were suffering from mere nerve damage. 

As the two of you entered your room, you noticed Devola standing in the middle of the room with a self-satisfied smile on her face. Next to her was that boy from earlier. You recalled that his name was… 9S? Yes, that’s right, his name was 9S. You managed a weak smile of acknowledgement before Popola helped guide you over to your bed. Allowing her to help you get comfortable before looking over at her sibling and the rather young Android, 9S, who’s smile widened into a grin. “We’ve finally finished our project!” His tone could only be described as that of an eager child. One who couldn’t wait to show their parent their work. It was then that you noticed that his outfit, mainly, was akin to a trench coat. A pair of shorts peeked out from under the garment. Stopping just short of his knees. The same could be said for his boots too.

“What-” You began, but you were cut off when you noticed Devola nod at a strangely familiar looking Pod that floated just behind 9S. A cloud of gold particles flashed into existence in front of 9S. As the cloud dissipated, you spied a rather high-tech looking wheel-chair in its place. But calling it a ‘high-tech’ looking wheel-chair would be an understatement. The chair itself seemed to be mounted onto a white frame that covered most of the chair. Making it appear as though it was mostly a mass of a metal with two wheels who bottom half were just barely visible. On the right arm rest you noticed a half sphere which you assumed was the control that allowed you to move the chair. Basically, in short, an armored wheel-chair. “Is that… a wheel-chair?” You finally asked while looking from 9S to Devola.

“With a few YoRHa upgrades. The Commander wanted me to help Devola in its design. It’s got some Resistance tech in it as well, but…” 9S trailed off and rubbed his neck sheepishly. The Androids obvious tell explained everything. It seemed that Devola wanted it to seem that the Resistance had a larger hand in its design than YoRHa. But 9S, however, disagreed on the matter which ultimately led to the design making it _look_ like YoRHa designed it but the inside was a much different story. You looked to Devola who placed her hands on her hips.

“Popola and I wanted to have a way for you to get around without having to need one of us to help you stand. With this, you can come with us outside.” Your raised eyebrow at Devola’s explanation seemed to convey your unspoken question. “Don’t worry, if anyone asks, Popola and I have that covered.” Anemone had explained during her visit that your presence in the Camp wasn’t exactly widely known. In fact, a lot of effort was being taken to ensure that only a handful of Androids knew about your existence. She wouldn’t say why but you had the impression that it had more to do with her wanting the other Androids to focus on their work. A worry that you understood. Humanity was at war, after all.

You were exhausted. But… you had a chance to see the camp. A smile tugged at your lips as you looked to Popola. The straight-haired woman let out a sigh. “Alright, but only for a little bit.” Your smile widened as she and Devola methodically detached the brace over your leg. “9S-” Popola spoke up, “-Can you give us some privacy?” The aforementioned Android seemed puzzled but nodded.

 

“Uh, why do I-”

 

“She needs to change, 9S.” Devola’s deadpan almost brought a smile to your face. So did 9S sudden awkwardness as he sputtered apologies before bolting to the door. It didn’t take long for you to get dressed. The Twins had picked out a pair of faded green cargo pants, a loose beige tunic, black combat boots, and a red cloak. You looked at yourself in the mirror after you eased into the rather high-tech chair. If you didn’t know better, you’d say you were an official member of the Resistance. “It’s important that you don’t talk to anyone. Anemone has been working to spread a cover story about who you are, alright?” Devola’s explained as you felt yourself being pushed towards the door. The scenery began to shift but you remained silent as you allowed yourself to be pushed down a short maze of hallways before arriving at a metal door. Popola pushed the door open which prompted a flash of sunlight. Causing you to shield your eyes for a moment. When you lowered your hand, your eyes widened. The Camp was so busy!

There were Androids bustling about what you could only describe as a market. Each one dressed in old, baggy, clothing much similar in color to yours. Except they were in different stages of use. Some wore what looked like tactical gear while others wore cloaks. The smell of gun oil and rust hung in the air. Voices rang through the air, dispelling the deafening silence you had been so used to. It was rather overwhelming for you. At a loss for words, you looked every which way. Taking in everything you could while futilely trying to remain less obvious than you already were. “Devola? Popola? What are you – oh, who’s this?” You looked up to see an Android wearing a similarly red cloak such as yours. A pair of piercing bright blue eyes peeking out from under the hood. “You poor thing… what happened?” She kneeled next to you, looking you in the eye expectantly.

“YoRHa found her while clearing an old Military Bunker. She helped them map the place out and patched one of them up after one of the tunnels collapsed on top of them. They had her transferred here so that she’d be taken care of.” You heard Popola explain. “But there’s not much we can do. Production of her Model was discontinued and she won't say anything. We thought that it would probably be good for her if we exposed her to the Camp.” A smile tugged at the Resistance Androids lips as she put a hand over yours. You looked down at the gloved hand before slowly looking up at the Android again. She seemed so... earnest. So self assured in herself. The Android lightly squeezed your hand. An almost determined expression about her features that somehow matched her smile. What was her name?

“You’re in good hands here. Devola and Popola are really good at fixing people up.” The Android said before rising to her feet. “I have to get going now, it was good seeing you!” You watched her disappear down a crumbling alley that must have been the entrance to the camp. If the fair number of armed Androids that were standing there were any indication. Your gaze turned forward as you were pushed towards a corner of the large clearing where several cloth partitions were erected. As you neared the secluded corner, you spied a few Androids laying on cots. Some seemed to be injured while others seemed fine. This, you surmised, must be where Devola and Popola worked. Your gaze tracked over the few Androids who seemed to be wounded but stopped when you noticed one particular Android laying on a cot in the farthest corner of the small Medical area. A mane of pure white hair almost completely covered her back. Was she perhaps with YoRHa? The tattered remains of her uniform seemed fairly indicative of that. Maybe just back from a Mission? Perhaps on the run? Thoughts abound as you pondered her reason for being in the Camp.

“Oh, that’s A2. She wanted to meet you, but we had to put her into a forced rest mode so that we could conduct repairs.” Popola explained after pushing you to a comfortable spot next to A2’s cot. “She was… adamant, that she saw you for herself. Anemone said that A2 refused to listen to her after hearing that you had been found alive. Is right here ok?” You nodded in response. “Devola and I need to go check in with Anemone. We’ll be back in a little bit.” Popola’s smile carried a hint of encouragement. To what, you weren’t sure, but you returned it nevertheless. You looked down at A2’s sleeping form. Why would this person want to see you for herself? Yes, you were Human, but could such a simple reason truly be the cause of such determination? Was it really so rare for a Human to be around? You examined her face a little closer. Wondering, deep down, if doing so would provide the answers you sought. It suddenly struck you how similar she looked to that woman, 2B. A frown slowly replaced the smile that previous lit your face. Perhaps it had to do with having the number ‘2’ in their name? You shook your head before slowly leaning back into your chair. Hands folded in your lap. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that a few Androids were sitting in chairs on the other side of the rows of cots. Maybe they were just staring at you because you were a new face. Curious as to whom you might be. But they made an effort to be discreet. To act like a group of old friends, catching up after years of being without contact. You looked towards them with an idle gaze. Watching them intently while they hurriedly stood and disappeared behind the partitions. Likely on their way to another spot to relax. Although faded and tattered, the tattered remnants of A2's uniform still held the strikingly intricate, beautiful, detail that the others you had seen had. Your eyes tracked over the scraps of cloth to her blackened chest. The dull surface shined in the light that filtered through the cloth partitions. Knicks and little dents could be made out. Reminders of a no doubt long journey on the battlefield. Great care had been obviously taken to repair the cosmetic damage. Whatever material was used to make the metal was clearly harder than most metals known to man. Slowly, your eyes tracked towards her sleeping face. It was calm - the tell-tale marks of a near constant scowl just barely peeking out from the calm visage. What would make her scowl so? A long, deep, sigh escaped from her barely parted lips. Her eyes slowly opened, and you were treated to a pair of brilliant silver orbs that just barely shown with alertness. The vestiges of sleep seeming to refuse to give up its hold on the mystery woman. A2 blinked one, twice, as she sat upright. Head turning left then right. As if scanning for something. You held your breath when her grey eyes locked onto yours. Realization seemed to click for the Android because those curious grey pools of swirling emotion suddenly narrowed. Much like a predators examining her prey. She surveyed her surroundings again. Rising to her feet while her hand closed around the black handle of a wicked katana. Sparks danced down the gleaming surface of sharpened metal. You could only watch as A2 all but stormed off when she noticed another tent on the other side of the clearing. You leaned to the right, blinking when you spotted a familiar black cloak with gold accents and two familiar heads of red hair. They were well beyond ear shot but you could clearly tell that A2 was giving Anemone an ear-full. Occasionally stealing glances at her surroundings – some of which were directed towards you. Anemone suddenly gestured in your direction. Whatever she explained seemed to significantly calm the white-haired Android. All you could do was mutely watch the exchange with a concerned expression about your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late in updating. It was short, but I wanted to post what I had. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
